Most wireless communication devices may include metal components designed to surround an antenna assembly, which may generate an electromagnetic shield around the antenna assembly. In addition, the antenna assembly needs to meet wide frequency band requirement. This limitation makes it difficult to design a smaller size to meet the miniaturization trend of the wireless communication devices and to decrease interference to the metal components.